


Surrogate

by VapireAssassin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hunt Gone Wrong, Witch Curses, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VapireAssassin/pseuds/VapireAssassin
Summary: When the Winchester boys get a call from one of Bobby's old hunting buddies about a witch, they're not slow to respond. Needing time away from research and actually get out and hunt, they both had their reasons. Upon entering the city of Centerville, they find another hunter was on the same case. But since the mysterious woman looked young and kind of thin, they wouldn't leave her to kill the witch on her own. However, when things turn for the worst they find themselves stuck with the novice hunter for more reasons than one...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading my first actual work! If you want to see more of my stuff, feel free to check out my one-off series and PLEASE help out by putting a suggestion or trope for that series. I really want to continue working, but my brain doesn't come up with any good ideas...

Y/N - Your name.  
Y/LN - Your last name.  
Y/HL - Your hair length.  
Y/HC - Your hair colour.  
Y/EC - Your eye colour.  
Y/ST - Your skin tone.  
Y/A - Your age.


End file.
